Valentine's Day
by Nirianne
Summary: Prompt: VALENTINE'S DAY; is it good, bad or filled with distractions of pure evil? One-shot! R&R!


**A/N:** Okay… this is my first prompt ever so bare with me ^^;

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **Prompt: VALENTINE'S DAY; is it good, bad or filled with distractions of pure evil?

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

Valentine's Day… the day of pure evil covered in red, chocolate and the occasional lingerie. This day made single people: men, women, boys and girls look like total losers. All whom who do not have a significant other. All of this red, white and pink didn't bother our resident blond known as Max Tate. The young blond skipped down the street with a multicolored lollipop in his mouth, listening to the beats on his iTouch.

Max passed a group of girls laughing with their dates. He watched them at the corner of his eye the boys giving the girls huge teddy bears.

_That's cute!_ Max thought brightly as he continued on skipping, passing a large chocolate store known as Godiva.

He stopped. Backtracked and pasted his face against the glass window. It was just this thin panel of glass that separated him from…

"Chocolate…" Max drooled.

"Max!"

The blond turned around.

"Hi Mariam!" Max greeted brightly pushing himself away from the window. He noticed his facial stains imprinted on the window and nervously wiped it away. He did _not_ want her to see he was drooling. "What's up?"

"Um,"

Mariam goes 'Um?' Surely this was something out of the ordinary. Wait a minute; _everything _was out of the ordinary! Mariam wore a white frilly dress with red satin ribbons lining the edges of it. Her hair was down plus, she wore rose red earrings. And why was she blushing? Usually the girl was very outspoken! Max suspiciously leaned to the side; Mariam hid something behind her back!

"What's that?" Max pointed out.

"Um…"

As Mariam was about to make her move, all hell broke loose; the people surrounding them realized who they were! The girls b-lined to Max, showering him with chocolate, cards and teddy bears. The boys went to Mariam showering her with flowers, cards, teddy bears and obscene amounts of candy. So much so trips to the dentist would not be necessary in the future (ever)!

After thirty minutes of being bombarded by fans, the two were finally left alone, walking side by side down the hustling streets of Tokyo, arms filled with gifts. It never occurred to Max today was a special day for the girls. Instead, he continued to point out how every girl was dressed and how cute they looked. He pointed out ever girl… except Mariam.

"I didn't know you are in town," Max said decapitating his chocolate rabbit filled with caramel to the brim.

"I got here yesterday," Mariam replied with eyes cast on the ground. Should she say it? Should she? Mariam stopped in her tracks. Looking up, meeting the blond's face, her cheeks were lit ablaze. "Max would you—"

"YO MAXIE!"

Curse, curse, curse that loud mouthed Tyson Granger! Biting her lip, she recited, _Inner peace… Inner peace_ while staring daggers at him. Running up to Max, Tyson had bags and bags full of chocolate and overflowing candies!

Max's eyes widened, "Dude, did you just rob a candy store?"

"Very… funny…!" Tyson tried to reply with a caramel bar stuck in his mouth. Swallowing it he said, "I was at the BBA doing Valentine's Day autograph signing! I was only there for the chocolate though!"

"Oooooh… sounds good!"

"Anyway I have to go now! I betcha by the end of the day I'll be the King of Chocolates!"

"See ya!"

Mariam glared at Tyson, watching the arrogant teen waddle off into the distance. Okay, now it was her chance. Gripping onto the bag tightly she was about to speak until Max cut her off.

"Hey! You wanna come to my house? We're making ramen today!"

Ugh, she gave up. Politely she nodded. Following Max to his home, Mariam wasn't going to allow another distraction get in her way! Standing in front of his room, she stood in front of his door, preventing Max from entering.

"Sup?"

"Max," she said lowering her face. Her hand moved into one of the bags pulling out a small glossy white box, wrapped with a polka dotted red bow. "Here's your—"

Max tilted his head in confusion like a lost puppy. From the looks from his face, he didn't get it.

Mariam gave up. "Ah! I give up!" She exclaimed shoving the box into his arms, running away.

"Mariam wait!"

Too late, the blue-haired girl was gone, over the sunset horizon. Scratching his head, he wondered what that was all about. Looking down at the gift in his arms, he opened it.

"Oh…"

Removing the headphones, his eyes locked onto the musical box inside surrounded by chocolates in the form of turtles. Picking up a note Max read aloud, "Happy Valentine's Day, Max." The words sunk in slowly into the blond's head. Oh, now everything made sense! Her odd gestures, speech and pretty wardrobe.

"Silly me," Max rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "You thought I forgot? Not in a million years!"

* * *

Mariam arrived back at the local inn. She felt as if her heart was crushed into a million fragments without question. Opening the door, Joseph exploded from the couch with an immediate frown knitted on his face.

"Hey," that was all he managed.

"Leave me alone…"

Before she walked into her room, Joseph held her back. Before his sister snapped, Joseph gave her a small multi-colored bag, "Here,"

"What's this?"

"I donno, take a look."

She huffed, snatching her arm back. Digging into the bag, she felt something soft and squishy.

"What the—?" Mariam pulled out a stuffed toy; an exact replica of Shark Crash. "What…"

Joseph leaned by the wall with a smirk, "Today Tyson came over and dropped it off. He says it's from Max."

Those words did not compute. Now that she thought about it, she remembered Tyson holding this exact bag when he bumped into Max. Tucking the toy under her arm, she delved into the bag pulling out a box of chocolates and a note from Max. Opening it wrote:

_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!_

_~I'd never forget this day for a pretty girl like you! I hope you like the toy!~_

_-Max_

Mariam shook. Joseph raised his eyebrow thinking his sister just lost it. Pushing himself off the wall, he headed to the couch in fear of his own safety and switched on the TV. Mariam walked into her room and closed it shut. Sliding down the door with the toy in her arms, she couldn't help but smile.

"Max you little sneak," she said. Picking up the toy, staring it eye to beady eye she continued, "But thank you. Thank you very much."


End file.
